


With Love

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months of waiting for this. Time for them to be born. Final chapter of Eren X levi mpreg series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Time to end it. I know. Thank you for reading the series! Am I done? No! I have a Armin X Eren story coming up because my friends want a story of what would happen if Eren was pregnant with Armin's kids. (Yep. Armin took a giant step.) Anyway, sorry if it's rushed, I have little time to write this one, so yeah. Next mpreg story is friday since I am busy. Anyway Enjoy!

It was all a sudden flash in a blink of an eye for both Eren and Levi. Nine months were already here. Eren was lying on his and Levi's bed with Hanji in front of him and the kids behind Armin and Erwin, who heard that Eren was in labor now. Levi had to do another painful grasp holding, but it was worth it since Eren was in pain. " HOLY FUCK! OWWWWWWWWW! DAMN." Eren yelled from pain. Hanji raised her hand up, signaling him to push. Eren did so as levi bears the pain of the grasp. He swore that he is gonna break his hand again. " Eren! One more!" Eren pushed the baby out. " It's a girl!" Hanji exclaimed. Moblit cleaned the baby as Eren pushed the second one out. " This is the last one, and it is.... a boy!" Hanji cleaned the baby and gave the boy to Levi while Moblit Gabe the girl to Eren. The kids went up to Eren, who was tired. " So what are their names daddy?" Isabel asked. Levi answered, " the girl's name is Liberty." "And the boy's name is Allister." Everyone awed. Hanji, Moblit, Erwin, and Armin left the room for the family to rest. " They are so tiny." Kalura said. " Like us when we were born." Farlan replied. " Yeah!" Hannes agreed. "We are one huge family." Eren said. " That we will love and care." Levi said as he pecked Eren's cheek. The quadruplets and Levi were on the bed and slept together with Eren and the newborns. One family they will love and cherish until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
